The Return of Hiccup's mother
by aerodragon2
Summary: Set straight after Hiccup got struck by lighting in when lighting strikes.
1. Chapter 1

_**This set between 'when lighting strikes' when hiccup get struck by lighting.**_

The Return of Hiccup's mother

Chapter 1 Deja vu

As the village wait for the jet black night fury to surface with Hiccup. As Astrid started to worry, then they heard the foured movement of the water as Toothless brought Hiccup to the surface. As he lay there unconscious once again. Toothless was at the academy with Astrid, she was teaching how to aim when riding. She had Toothless fire, he hit the target like a night fury. His shoot got a responce from Snoutlout. He said " Its easy for him he has no rider he's mostly dead" This angered Toothless and Astrid. But before she could hit Snoutlout Toothless Plama blasted him.

Snoutlout then challenged Toothless to a race around the island. Astrid smiled at Toothless and walked up to his tail and set the new tail so he could fly alone. The twins and Fishlegs had ran to tell everyone about the race. 3 hours later the whole village was at the academy. As Stoick told the racers the course Hiccup woke up, he waked to his mirror and saw the bandage around his head. He the realised there was nothing happening so when he went out side he heard cheers and shouting. He walked up to the academy and watched as the race began in less than a minutie Toothless was back and 5 mintues after Toothless Snoutlout finished. Hiccup walked to the academy enterance just as Snoutlout was about to jump at Toothless. But just as he was about to jump the night fury sent the viking into a wall and ran to the door as he'd saw his best-friend. When the village saw the young viking they cheered once again and as Stoick shouted the village for celebration Astrid ran over a kissed him, however stupidly Hiccup said " wow I didnt get punc..." just then Astrid hit him in the chest with then got an "... ouch" from Hiccup, the village laughed at them.

_**Just the start hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Hiccup's mother

Chapter 2 The start of something special

As the village all headed of the great hall, Hiccup told Astrid to meet him at the cove before they headed to the party. He was already there when she got there herself. Astrid asked "whats the matter Dragon boy?" Hiccup laughed in quite a sarcastically so she hit him and told him to get on with it, so he did. He started to speak. " Astrid i was...errr...i was just going to ask if you wanted to be my...errr..." however before he finished she jumped at him shouting "yes" over and over as they fell on the soft grass they started to kiss. 5 mintues past when they stopped. Astrid looked at him and said " i was going to ask you tomorrow but you beat my to it" Hiccup only laughed at that. As the flew to the great hall Hiccup sighed. "Whats wrong?" Astrid asked he replyed "It's just I feel weird having a party for me being alive" Astrid just looked at him and told him that the reason they did it was because you risked your life for everyone but never cared for himself.

As they arrived at the great hall Snoutlout started trying to hit on Astird as the rest of the gang waited for her to hit him. Howver she didnt, she was going to be evil and just took hold of Hiccups hand and showed Snoutlout and said "Sorry Snout I am now taken" as she and Hiccup walked to the table on the cheif and his family could sit at but like always Stoick told his son he could bring a friend. Up until now he never did but with him and Astrid as a couple he thought it was time to take someone. As he walked up Stoick saw him son walking holding Astrid's hand. When they were seated Stoick asked "Hiccup what's going on" hiccup blushed and Astrid told him. Stoick then told his son to take care of her and not to be cold with her" While Hiccup sighed Astrid asked "Why would he be cold with me?" So stoick told her "You see lass that when are the heir to a tribe like I was and like Hiccup is once they start commiting to the relationship they are paired together as in you would be forced to marry" As he finished Hiccup looked at Astrid and she said "If you are cold with me you will lose you other leg" Hiccup still looking at his gorlfriend and asked if she was saying she would marry him, She nodded. Stoick looked over the the girls mother and father who just smiled in approvel. Before Hiccup and Astrid had even smiled Stoick stood up and shouted and the great hall silenced for the cheif, he started to tell the viking filled hall that the furture chief was to be wed. He then said that he would be wed to Astrid Hofferson. As the vikings cheered and Dragons roared, someone landed infront of the chiefs house and walked in.

_**Hope you enjoyed this and please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Hiccup's mother

Chapter 3 To Stoick's surprise

As the stranger wonder the house of the chief they saw a painting of a boy and a dragon. She saw the tail of the dragon was man made and got angery. The stranger then heard the door as Hiccup and Astrid waslked in. The starnger saw the boy and realised he was the boy from the painting so they jumped at him. Astrid just ran to gwt Stoick and Toothless. Moments later the 3 of them were back at the house as they opened the door they saw Hiccup on the floor with a knife on his neck and the introuder on top of him. Toothless roared and as the person looked up and froze as the dragon jumped at them. As Astrid dragged her boyfriend to the healer due to a cut on his neck she shouted for Toothless who ran after them.

When they got to the healers they took him and asked for her and the night fury to wait out side. 1 hour later the healer came back and told them he would have another scar and that he didnt want to see anyone till tomorrow as the two signed the healer also handed Astrid a note. When he was inside and the two friends were walking Astrid read the note it said,

_Dear Astrid and Toothless,_

_meet me at the cove at midnight and tell dad to come with the attacker at 12.30 thanks love you both see you later _

_Hiccup -__

As they looked at each other and ran to tell Stoick who had gotten the intruder in a cell they had. They showed him the note and Stoick looked at the lines and said "He's seen something we missed" both dragon and girl look confused so he explained "Hiccup puts those lines when he sees something others missed when he saw a dragon sleeping in the barn during the war he told me and i didnt believe him so he wrote a note telling me to meet him at the barn at midnight with that line thing on when i got there he opened the door and there asleep was a Rumblehorn. Hiccup was 6 at the time."

As midnight came Atrid and toothless were at the cove waiting for Hiccup. However he was hiding in a bush and snuck up to Astrid and jumped on her back, she screamed and flipped him, but before she could hit him he pulled in to a kiss. When he was done he smiled and she melted inside. When 12.30 cameround Stoick and the intruder came round the corner, he she stoped Stoick said"What didi you see?" Hiccup smiled and took off the helmit the person was wearing and said "Hi mum long time no see". As Stoick and Astrid look at him, the person looked at Hiccup and said "Hiccup? wow I never thought I'd see you again and who's the dragon?"

_please review hope you liked it _


End file.
